


Stronger than a vampire trance

by Radi_skull320



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical, Pining, Smut, Vampires, Vampires so there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radi_skull320/pseuds/Radi_skull320
Summary: Vampire virus infects Stephen Strange and he has to deal with it for a bit. Tony is happy to help.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 40
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of this came about because I stalked Stevie (@kozunos) art all over the place, LIKE A TOTAL CREEPER.  
> More specifically: this exchange - https://osheets.tumblr.com/post/186330668519/tonys-the-kind-of-guy-who-bites-the-vampire-first  
> I DO NOT OWN THAT ART I JUST LOVE IT TO PIECES  
> And I just wrote a super serious victorian occult hunter AU and I needed to write some crack.
> 
> So if anyone stans Jubilee, like I do, you know there was a weird plot that made her a vampire. I just like the idea of other superheroes shitting on each other.  
> Also that plot was weird.

Stephen collapsed into the Sanctum clutching his bleeding wrist. He was returning from a trip to the X-mansion after the professor’s concerned call about a member of his team. Vampire bombers had been targeting mutants, trying to infect them with altered vampire blood engineered by a disgraced geneticist. The professor was deeply concerned about the X-man, Jubilee, as she had taken the brunt of a blast to protect some bystanders but had been violently ill. Jubilee was still very much covered in her own bleeding wounds and blood from the bomb when Stephen had arrived. In viewing samples with Beast, Stephen determined that the vehicle of infection was a virus. The moment he went to inspect her health, she awoke feral and bit the shit out of the sorcerer. 

And here he was, collapsing out of a portal and onto the Sanctum floor. Damn did that hurt, such a violent destruction of tendon and sinew out of already damaged hands. He groaned in pain and found he wasn’t alone.

Despite being able to just wait at the Avengers compound for a debrief, Tony would often visit the Sanctum to speak with Stephen in person. Wong had gotten used to Stark’s visits, the engineer claiming that he enjoyed the walk from the tower. Today he had other plans, mulling over the idea of asking Stephen to come out for dinner. He sat waiting on a musty couch and was all the more shocked when the sorcerer exited a portal and collapsed in a thud on the wooden floor, blood staining his robes and cloak.

“Holy shit!” 

“Stay back!” Stephen motioned before Tony could get any closer. “I may have a vampire virus and I can’t give it to you!” He groaned clutching his hand. “Get disinfected.” And the cloak sped off and away somewhere.

“Ok, I can’t touch you, let me help you!” Tony scrambled into the kitchen.

“First aid is by the dishwasher!” Stephen called out to direct the banging commotion.

Tony ran around the kitchen muttering an endless “shit shit shit” as he darted about. He fished out a very large red box and slid it over to Stephen on the floor. The man on the ground got the box open and messily mashed dressing into his left wrist to staunch bleeding. 

_Are you alright?_ Telepathy rang through both Stephen and Tony’s heads.

“Ugh why me?” Tony replied aloud

_Because I sensed you there with him and figured you can help. Look, Logan hasn’t turned. We’re going to assess the blood interactions with his healing factor-_

“So she bit him too.” Stephen surmised.

_Making the best of a bad situation. The blood base is from a descendant of dracula, genetic engineering is to change on contact with the substance. Best to disinfect, but without this specific substance, people around you should be okay. You however...I-I’ll debrief Tony. We’ll update you if we find a cure._

“Great.” The sorcerer groaned and passed out.

\----

Stephen awoke in his bed sitting over the covers. It was the brink of dusk and he had a fleeting thought about dinner. Glancing around, he saw Tony sitting in a chair next to him swiping through holograms. Then he remembered.

“You didn’t touch the robes or blood did you?!” Stephen sat upright with concern.

“Good evening to you too.” Tony casually put down his tablet. “No silly, I gathered you up in my suit which can disinfect itself. The armband on your robe was the only thing with blood on it, but I got it off. Your cloak brought the rags and fully dunked in a mild bleach solution.” Tony motioned to the crimson cloak in the corner. “Bad news is that indigo is a color that doesn’t like to be bleached.” He motioned to a pile of blotchy fabric on a chair next to the door.

Stephen laid back and groaned. 

“How long was I out?” He asked the engineer.

“It was a good three hours, doc.” Tony motioned at the window. “I did a few holo-meetings, but just stayed here mostly.” 

Stephen absently scratched at his wound dressing and seemed a little relieved that it didn’t hurt anymore. That was until he looked at the setting sun and it REALLY hurt his eyes. 

“Shit.” The sorcerer up and bounded out of the room. The cloak appeared to know where he was headed and assisted him to a mirror in the hall.

“Wait dude! You’ve just lost a lot of blood!” Tony called after, but paused when he saw Stephen standing in front of the relic. The sorcerer opened his mouth, tugging at his lips, ultimately cutting them on new fangs. 

“That’s new.” He muttered absently. The sight of his own blood bringing back the thought of dinner and he watched his eyes flash red in the mirror. Tony appeared alongside him perplexed.

“Well, it was just like the Prof. said would happen. How are you seeing yourself if you’re all vampy now?” 

“It’s enchanted mirror with a silver backing.” Stephen replied coolly, tugging at his mouth at all angles. Top and bottom fangs kept snagging the back of his lips. “There’s a bunch of magical conditions that would make us invisible, this is a good relic to check on ourselves. Also I can’t help but feel that the whole ‘invisible in mirrors’ thing is bogus.” He then removed the gauze from his wrist and found the bite wound was healed.

“That’s a plus.” Tony remarked at the unbroken skin.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Stephen ran his fingers over his wrist. “But what were you doing here?”

“Gee thanks, doc!” The engineer said indignantly. “We were supposed to debrief with you today and you know how I hate long debriefs at the tower. I like the walk to Bleecker St!”

“Well I’m glad you were.” Stephen smiled warmly, making Tony blush a little. The rush of blood to the engineer’s face offered a sweet smell to the new vampire. His red eyes glinted in the fading light and he could feel a deep hunger build in his being. He lowered his gaze and tried to take steady, meditative breaths. 

“Uh...are you alright, count?” Tony reached out for the doctor but his hand was batted away. Stephen could feel the frenzy building as he stumbled away. There was bagged blood in this house for his various pets. He just had to remember where it was.

“Nggh, thirsty.” Stephen snarled under his breath. He stumbled down the stairs, making his way to the basement. Tony quickly ran after him.

“Hey now, you’re in no shape to-” The sorcerer hissed, fangs bared, but he dug his hands into his hair trying to look away from the easy meal. The cloak quickly dragged Tony out of arm’s reach and Stephen dashed down to the basement. In a storage freezer was some meat, various insects, and a couple of bags of blood that Wong liked to feed the plants. Stephen grabbed a blood bag and tore it open with his teeth, the contents taking on a more slushy-like texture but still sating his building hunger. 

The copper taste, once off putting, was like effectively putting out a fire. He took some steadying breaths and grounded himself to the current moment. There was a rustle and Stephen looked back at the basement door. Tony and the cloak were looking on in curiosity and concern.

“Hey doc,” Tony’s tone was tentative and the cloak appeared to have a tendril on his shoulder. “We doing better?”

Stephen didn’t know how, but he could feel his eyes reverting to their normal color. However, he didn’t remember the basement being this bright. He cleared his throat and wiped his lips with the back of his wrist.

“As good as we can be.” He walked back toward the pair at the door, bringing the half empty bag with him. Once he reached them, Tony and the cloak did flinch a little. Stephen found this reaction to sting and he looked at them sadly. “It’s still me.”

“I know!” Tony replied quickly, seeing the long face of the sorcerer. “It’s just new.”

They both made their way to the living room and collapsed into separate perpendicular sofas. The cloak draped around Tony in a similarly exhausted fashion. 

“Thanks for watching over me.” Stephen sighed while looking up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, you would have done the same for me.” Tony lazily fist bumped Stephen’s limp hand. “Can’t be the weirdest thing that has happened to you?” 

Stephen dragged his hand along his face recounting the weirder things that had happened in that week alone. He had a fleeting thought of what a vacation from being Sorcerer Supreme would look like and knew it would be dangerous to let that linger.

“Yes, but it’s out of my control.” He replied to the engineer. “Xavier is going to lazily run healing factor on the virus and generate a cure that way. I just have to wait.” 

Stephen hadn’t meant to sound so judgmental about messy medical science, but Tony snickered at the comment.

“It’s what they do!” He sat up to punctuate his point.

“I know, I know.” Tony giggled. “But to just point it out like that.”

“Ugh, I guess I should start reading about what vampire lore is real and what is not.”

“You could just relax for a little bit.” Tony stood up and started rooting around for a remote to the old TV in the room. “This all happened because you were trying to help someone.”

“But I-”

“Make it a future Stephen problem.” Tony stood over him holding a remote. Despite hitting several buttons, the TV did not respond. “Current Stephen could use a break.” He manifested a glove from his suit and tapped on his palm. Somehow the old TV came on.

“Am I going to be able to watch TV without you now?”

“No promises.”

Tony was in control of the channels and he deposited himself next to Stephen. With a few more taps, the engineer found the soothing voice of David Attenborough. Something nature-related was the choice of the evening. 

A while into the program, Stephen realized it was getting late. Despite not feeling tired at all, he looked at Tony. 

“I appreciate you here,” Stephen said quietly. “But if you have to go…”

“How will I know how the ducks make it all the way south?!” Tony replied.

After several hours, Tony had fallen asleep on the couch, now muttering about the mother polar bear. The sorcerer grabbed a blanket to cover the engineer. Finding his circadian rhythm still intact, Stephen went up to his room to try and sleep off the day and have future Stephen deal with the details.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed when Xavier reached out to Tony again. The engineer was startled in the middle of a business meeting, but feigned a migraine to leave the board room. 

_It turns out the vampire blood source can call out to their progeny. We hope this will help us get a lead on the geneticist._

_So your teammate up and left and you have to go find her._ Tony never liked how hopeful or diplomatic the professor tried to be.

_Technically yes, but it could be a lead. That means research on the cure will have to be put on hold._

_You need Logan to get through to Jubilee._ Unable to keep it all in his head, Tony dramatically rolled his eyes. He hoped it was loud enough for the telepath to sense.

_...Anyway, Stephen’s got his mental shields up to resist the call from the vampire source, that’s why I’m reaching out to you. I don’t imagine he has told many people about his condition._

Tony pondered, he was pretty sure the doctor would have told no one about his ‘condition’ had the engineer not been present to see the whole mess. He shuddered a bit at the significant amount of blood loss he had witnessed. 

“Yea I’ll check on him.” He said aloud, forgetting he was talking with the telepath. Those in the break room looked at him and he pretended to adjust a nonexistent earpiece. 

_Good then. Ciao._

Tony left the break room and groaned audibly. He hadn’t planned to see the sorcerer today. It usually took some mental preparation to interact with the man. Not because he didn’t enjoy seeing him, but Tony always felt an odd pressure to bring his A-game for mental sparring with someone he found so attractive. Stephen bleeding from the wrist was probably the rare time he had seen the man vulnerable, that and the three hours he was sleeping. A smile tugged at his lips at the memory of the sleeping magus and he felt very creepy about it. Regardless, he prepared to walk over by midday.

With some midday discount bagels in hand, the Sanctum allowed Tony in without trouble. He didn’t know how, but he could have sworn the place had gotten darker. His steps echoed and didn’t hear Wong around. There was a whipping sound as the cloak appeared in a door frame and excitedly dashed toward the visitor.

“Hey buddy, where’s our fanged friend?” 

The cloak offered a dismayed reaction and pointed a hem at the couch. Tony didn’t see anyone sitting there and returned a confused look. The fabric pointed more vehemently. Peering past the furniture, Tony saw a sickly pale Stephen lying on the floor with a scowl.

“Um,”

“Hello Stark.” Stephen’s voice sounded gravely, like a thirsty man in a desert.

“Jesus, Stephen are you okay?”

“If I just don’t move I won’t expend energy and I won’t need to drink.”

The cloak and Tony facepalmed in unison, which was remarkable for the cloak which didn’t have a face.

“For such a smart man, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. What happened to the blood bags in the basement?”

“Wong got mad, said ‘what am I supposed to feed Betsy?’ and put a lock on them.” Stephen mimicked the sorcerer's tone.

“Did you ask Christine to grab some bags from the hospital?”

“People NEED those!” Stephen replied sitting up, dramatically. Tony was putting the bag of bagels on the kitchen table and opening a small tub of cream cheese. “Also drinking human blood ruined me. I caught and disinfected a bunch of rats and it was all just gross. Not just them being rats, but the blood itself.” He crossed his arms in frustration.

Tony spread a healthy schmear on a poppy seed bagel and took a bite. Stephen looked at it a little longingly. 

“How about normal food.”

“Picture being lactose intolerant to everything.” The magus pouted on the floor. With arms crossed he looked just like a child who had knocked over blocks. He flopped back on the floor with a sigh and folded his hands in thought. 

“Too bad they don’t make vampire lactaid.” Tony laughed with his mouth full. “How long has it been since you’ve had anything to eat?”

“Only like...four days.” Stephen tried to mumble as quietly as he could.

“What?” Tony leapt from his chair. “And you’re keeping the mental shields up? It doesn’t matter if you’re not moving, you’re using magic which I imagine still takes energy.”

The engineer put his food down and walked over to the man on the floor. Stephen was looking the part of a vampire, sallow eyes red from exhaustion and bloodlust. His heart broke a little for the fact that this wouldn’t have happened if Stephen hadn’t gone to help people, like all heroes. He had a thought.

“You look awful. I could make you feel better.” Tony punctuated with waggled eyebrows.

In his exhausted state, Stephen took a moment to process and then donned a look of irritation.

“I am not sucking your blood, Stark.”

“Come on, you are starving yourself.” Tony knelt down and tried to look the magus in the face. “You can’t keep this up. If your barriers fail and you get drawn to, I dunno Count Chocula, it would be...really bad. Someone else controlling you with all your abilities?” 

Stephen made a sound of irritated understanding. He also couldn’t deny the sweet smell coming off the engineer, he hadn’t smelled it from anyone else but him. His stomach grumbled.

“See.” Tony grinned above him.

It had been weird being infected/turned? this way. Stephen retained a heartbeat, the enzymes in his stomach mutated to solely process blood, and he found maintaining his circadian rhythm was difficult but still possible. But without fuel he probably would die and become a vampire proper. He had to maintain living until the X-men returned. He supposed that ethically, consent was given for blood transfusions all the time. 

Tony extended a hand to help him up. Accepting, Stephen stood up with a wobble, much dizzier than he expected. He stumbled and the other man caught him. He didn’t want to tell Tony he was right, but if anything otherworldly did attack today, this reality would be quite screwed. 

“I’ve read about what to do, I’m just thinking of how to be safe about it.” Stephen said in the steady arms of the mogul. The cloak, which had been observing the exchange, appeared to support this option. It appeared holding the first aid kit that hadn’t moved since Stephen returned. The doctor plucked a disinfecting wipe from the kit and examined Tony. 

It was then that Tony realized what he had gotten himself into. He suddenly felt too warm under such an intense gaze. Despite how he looked, Stephen appeared in his element, mapping out the anatomical structures of interest under Tony’s skin, it was hot. He swallowed, feeling his heart hammer against his ribs. Stephen paused as if he noticed.

“It’s really okay, you don’t have to do this.” The sorcerer’s hands were shaking sharply at the idea of being so close and yet so far from sustenance. 

“No it’s fine!” He replied far too loudly. “It’s just nerves. Never did well with shots as a kid.” Tony removed his hoodie as a sign of commitment, exposing his neck to the doctor. He smiled widely but flinched a little at the cold of the wipe on his neck. “What about the sharps doc?”

“I do brush my teeth, Stark, I’m not a monster.” Tony was vibrating with mild aversion to being so vulnerable, it would be hard to hit the right spot if he didn’t calm down. “Hmm, well if it is just nerves.” Stephen stepped in, crimson eyes locked on to Tony’s honey brown. The engineer found he couldn’t look away if he tried. An odd hum at the same frequency of Stephen’s baritone settled in his consciousness as his heart rate steadied and his body stilled. It tickled his nerves pleasantly and coalesced into a more complete voice of the sorcerer, forming a statement. “Thank you.”

Stephen bit down on Tony’s jugular and dark blood oozed into his mouth. He gulped hungrily, already feeling his mental fog clear. The smaller man gripped into his robes with mild shock but shifted into a sound of slight euphoria. Another heavy swallow and Stephen felt strength surge into his limbs and he had a heightened awareness of Tony’s heartbeat. He held him closer as the engineer grew heavy. A final swallow and Stephen mustered all of his strength to pull away and apply pressure to the puncture wounds. Without releasing his hold on his neck, Stephen guided Tony to the couch so he could lie back. The cloak appeared with the remains of the mogul’s bagel and put it in his hand.

Tony wore a dazed smile as he looked back at the sorcerer. He lazily ran his thumb at the corner of Stephen’s lips, catching some of his own blood out of the vampire’s whiskers. With a giggle he offered it back to the doctor who could finally blush again as he turned away the offering. He removed his hand from Tony’s neck, pleased to find the blood starting to clot.

“How’s my blood?” He asked giddily.

Stephen made a smacking sound, giving it some thought. He ran his tongue along his teeth and fought back the first thought of the blood tasting like heavenly mana. The remains hit the back of his palate and he brought his hand to his lips in a small grimace.

“...metallic?”

Not missing a cue, Tony’s face brightened and Stephen regretted his words.

“They don’t call me Iron Man for nothing-”

“I’m leaving now.” The sorcerer stood up as the engineer giggled loudly to himself, the cloak shuddered as if laughing as well. He inspected himself in a nearby mirror. Not wanting to admit it, he did look considerably better. Color in his face, familiar baby blues staring back at him, less pain in his hands, half an erection...crap. He thanked the Vishanti for loose fitting robes and steadied his breathing. After a moment, everything had settled and he returned to the living room.

Tony had finished eating his bagel and was starting on a second one. The cloak had brought over the bag, cheese, and knife to the side table so Stephen’s donor wouldn’t have to move. The man still looked a little giddy and flush, but seemed to be recovering fine to Stephen’s relief. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living!” Tony raised a bagel at him. Stephen bit back a chiding remark about not wanting crumbs in the furniture.

“How are you feeling?” His tone doctorly. 

“Oh I’m fine,” Tony was eating a sesame seed bagel this time. “I’ve lost more blood in my own lab.”

“That is...deeply concerning.” 

“You good then, count?” He looked back at the sorcerer with genuine concern. Stephen took a deep breath and found himself pleasantly content.

“Yea,” He examined his hands. “Really good.”

“Cool, then I’m your guy doc.” 

“Pardon?”

“Think about it, I should be fine by the time you need to feed again right?” Tony ate cream cheese off the knife. Stephen calculated time to replenish the blood he took. He didn’t want to do that again unless he had to.

“Er...I guess?”

“Then it’s settled. Come stay at the Avengers tower and you can have a juicebox whenever you want!” He pointed to himself gleefully and Stephen pinched his nose in response.

“I wasn’t aware we were discussing my living arrangements.”

“I really don’t want to find you in the same state I saw you today.” Tony said sternly, waving the plastic cream cheese knife at him. “You can literally see the Sanctum from the tower if you need to fly over and if the X-mas, er X-men, don’t get back to us soon,” Tony put his hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “I’ll start working on a cure.”

Stephen’s eyes darted to the hand on his shoulder and back at the man on his couch. He didn’t want to admit it was lonely and he could tell Wong was avoiding him. Tony was the only one who had visited and didn’t ask a lot of questions. He felt warm at the thought of knowing he would be nearby but was rather unhopeful about working a cure themselves. It was the thought that counted anyway. 

“Sure.” He sighed in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Oddly enough, Wong did not seem to mind the idea of Stephen staying at the Avenger’s tower for the moment. The sorcerer would later hear that the lock came off the freezer in the basement when an apartment was picked out. The room wasn’t much, but the magus had full lighting control over it, again to remain awake during daylight hours. 

As he was unpacking a few things, Tony stopped by with a foam box that bellowed vapors out of the seams. He presented it to Stephen with a smile. Inside were three transfusion bags of dark red liquid nestled between bits of dry ice.

“They’re mine!”

“Why do you have transfusion bags of your own blood readily available?” Stephen tried to quell a mounting concern as he looked in the box.

“I was serious when I said I lost a bit of blood from lab accidents.” He seemed far too proud of what he had produced. “I’m leaving them here for you in case I’m out. No lying sallow on the floor.”

Stephen continued the lay out carefully folded robes onto the bed from his bag, but heard Tony’s heart rate increase as he set the bags of blood on a nightstand.

“That really bothered you?” The doctor didn’t look up but smelled blood rush to the engineer’s cheeks.

“Doc, I agreed to come by yesterday because I had a feeling no one was checking on you and I was right.” Tony paced around the small room. “The time I came by before that, I was going to ask if you wanted to get dinner and you collapse through a portal and laid in a pool of your own blood.”

Stephen decided the man had a point. He wouldn’t trust a patient he had seen twice in the state that he had been in, he would have had them admitted.

“Wait, dinner?” Stephen looked up and heard Tony’s pulse quicken sending that sweet smell his way. He took a deep breath trying to keep his eyes from going red.

“You know, like,” Tony’s eyes darted all over the room. “Since I was in the area we could have debriefed and hit up that wine bar you talked about a month ago.”

“The wine bar that is made to look like a perfect copy of the Café de la Paix?”

“Well, yeah.” The smaller man replied in a pitch too high. “But anyway we’re here now and I just want to make sure you’re okay. I mean I’d...I’d want someone to do that for me.”

Stephen walked over to the engineer, who’s eyes were now fixed on the floor. Tony looked up hearing the rustle of the cloak in front of him and was met with a warm, crimson-eyed, smile. 

“I appreciate it, Tony.” Stephen spoke genuinely. “I think of the many people in my life, I feel the least judgment from you. I’m sorry I put you through a few bloody days.”

Tony took Stephen’s arm, the missing arm wrappings left pale and pristine skin bare. He traced where the wound had been making the sorcerer erupt in goosebumps. 

“What would you have said?” Tony looked up through his eyelashes demanding an answer from the gleaming red eyes. It was Stephen’s turn to blush, heat resting on his cheeks as he withdrew his hand to nestle behind his head.

“I-I mean, sure? I don’t see why not.” He mumbled quickly. “But that’s silly, ‘cause dinner like that definitely can’t happen now.”

Tony’s demeanor shifted sharply and he smiled far too toothily.

“You’re right.” Came a gleeful affirmation. “Not like that.” The engineer did not stop smiling. Stephen found it disturbing yet adorable.

“Rest up, Nosferatu, I’m going to harass a bunch of mutants until they let me in their house.” And with that Tony side stepped out the door.

Stephen brought his hand down from the back of his head. He glanced at his bare wrist and back at the door, attempting to quell a flutter in his stomach that was definitely not hunger. 

Tony did the equivalent of mentally yelling for the professor while in his shop all morning. He followed this up with several phone calls and sent a drone. Finally someone at the compound picked up.

“What Stark?” A tired man’s voice picked up the other end.

“McCoy? I need to know where you slowpokes stand with the vamp cure!”

“Ugh, a team is out looking for Logan now.” McCoy sighed.

“Losing your lab vials now too?!”

Tony found the phone being snatched from his hands, the sorcerer towered over him and tutted his tongue.

“I am sorry Dr. McCoy, but any progress you’ve made would be appreciated if it could be shared.”

Tony stared daggers at Stephen who dodged the engineer’s attempts to grab the phone back with ease. The doctor muttered thoughtful “mhmms” and “okays” as if mentally cataloguing the information and refused to look at Tony.

“I appreciate your time, I do wish you luck in finding your team.” Stephen hung up and looked at the call log on the smartphone. “18 calls Tony? Not to mention the mental temper tantrum loud enough even  _ I _ could hear you?”

Tony hadn’t thought about that. 

“Will you at least share with me what you’ve learned so we could start some research?”

Stephen pointed so he was poking at the smaller man’s chest.

“ _ You  _ are an engineer! Not a biochemist or geneticist! And  _ I  _ am a physician! Not a researcher! What could we possibly accomplish any faster than a resident, certified genius-level one of those in Hank McCoy?” Stephen found the mounting volume in his voice and his eyes went red. He took a deep breath. “Also, unless you want to find Wade, we won’t have access to a healing factor.”

Both men shuddered at the idea of dealing with the merc. Tony looked a little guilty when he saw that Stephen’s eyes remained a bright red. He absently rubbed his neck and pouted.

“I just want to help.” The engineer muttered looking at his workbench.

“You are helping!” Stephen found himself wanting to get rid of that pout. “I’m staying with you and I’ve got blood now. Let the poor X-men be, they have bigger problems than me not being able to eat real food.” He made a settle down motion to Tony, but found his hands were shaking violently again and his eyes refused to revert.

“Oh man, did I get you riled up?”

“No,” Stephen rubbed his temples slowly. “The vampire’s call has been really strong today, that’s probably what happened to Logan.” He blinked hard, nothing was working to maintain the mental barriers more efficiently. “I can portal upstairs and grab a blood bag.” Stephen said with eyes still closed.

“Come on, Edward, I’m right here.” He was startled to find Tony had grabbed his wrist. “It’s the least I could do for adding to the voices in your head this morning.”

Stephen was torn between reacting to the hand on his wrist and the Twilight reference. He decided on a more calculated response.

“Tony, it’s barely been enough time for you to replenish and there’s no food down here for you to-”

The engineer put Stephen’s hand on the small of his back as he infiltrated the doctor’s space. He reacted with an audible gulp.

“And the wounds from last time haven’t-” This reasoning came out pitch higher than usual. Tony tilted his head the other way, revealing unbroken skin. The smell hit Stephen like a ton of bricks; ozone, mechanical grease, and the distinct sweet smell that was only Tony’s blood. The sorcerer’s eyes fluttered in memory and he punctured his lip with his fang.

The smaller man pressed his chest into Stephen’s, reveling in the effect he had on the sorcerer who was looking drunker by the minute. Compared to his nervousness last time, Tony was still and smooth as could be.

“I trust you, Stephen.” He whispered.

“‘Kay.” Was the last coherent thing the magus could muster before he plunged his fangs into Tony’s neck.

This time Tony fought the panic response in the back of his brain with ease. He moaned gently as he let the dizzy and giddy feeling wash over his senses. The act was intimate, requiring a closeness that Tony enjoyed. Stephen smelled like sage, book glue, and an old cologne that suited him. It was so specifically…

“Stephen...” Tony he barely mouthed next to his captor’s ear as his eyes fluttered shut.

This caused the sorcerer to retract immediately and put pressure on the puncture wounds. With new strength, he carried Tony to a nearby couch in his shop and elevated his legs. Bleeding stopped enough for him to portal to the canteen and grab a stash of cookies. He wafted the smell in front of the engineer to bring him back to full consciousness. With such little time in between feedings, Stephen worried about Tony’s body going into shock. He was very relieved when the smaller man grabbed and sucked on a cookie.

“Goddammit Tony!” 

The other man smiled blankly and looked up at Stephen. He finally swallowed a piece of cookie.

“There’s my favorite baby blues.”

“We can’t do that so soon,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s several weeks in between large blood donations for a reason!”

“That’s way too long,” Tony waved the cookie around getting crumbs on his chest. “You’re hardly taking that much.”

“That’s not the point!” Stephen stood up and started to pace. “If you died or were brain dead by my hands I-” The doctor looked at the man on the couch desperately. “I couldn’t live with myself.”

Tony looked guiltily at his cookie and back at the visibly stressed sorcerer.

“Sorry buddy. Would you be okay with once a week?”

“If I could relent on the mental barriers, then yeah.” Stephen answered thoughtfully.

“I could put a helmet on you.” Tony smirked.

“Ugh, then I’d be no better than that prima donna, Magneto. No.” 

Tony let out a hearty laugh. Somewhere out there, Erik Lehnsherr’s ears were burning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fan comic exchange.  
> A million credits to @kozunos on twitter

The X-men team had been gone for over a month and an update from Charles Xavier sounded pretty bad. They would likely be interested in studying Stephen soon since he had not turned, which could not be said for the two infected mutants. There was a terrorist hacker situation that brought Ironman to south Florida, a poor location for someone who needed to avoid the sun. The Sorcerer Supreme was called to an interdimensional meeting and attending stretched him pretty thin. When Stephen wouldn’t answer his phone, Tony demanded a blood donation from Happy, who had provided some for lab accidents in the past. He obliged without question in the moment, but met Tony with a glare when he returned.

On the positive side, Stephen was starting to tolerate tea and sips of wine again, but no solid food. Drinking from Tony was becoming manageable and significantly less dangerous since the engineer had become vigilant about taking supplements and vitamins. The sorcerer was never the one to ask though. A couple of times, Tony caught the doctor in his apartment rationing out an old transfusion bag. Those were days that Stephen refused to break his benefactor’s skin. Tony would retaliate by sitting in cross breezes on set feeding days.

It was a Thursday and Tony was getting excited for the routine closeness of the doctor’s feeding regimen. During these evenings, Stephen drank a little from the engineer and refused to leave him alone in a weakened state. They would sit for a while in the common room couch and watch something until Tony felt stable enough to get up and go to bed. He had snuck closer to Stephen where he was allowed, falling into the sorcerer’s lap or nestling into his shoulder. The magus seemed amenable to the contact, resting his arms around Tony when he snaked his way under them. To any outside observer, it looked like they were a steady couple with a set date night. 

However, today marked two months since Tony had wanted to take the doctor out to a proper dinner. He was pretty fed up that nothing he could build would help the situation and he rubbed absently at his neck. While losing blood was a great feeling, afterward, the repeat injury felt raw against his business suits. Meetings were difficult to focus on and he couldn’t wear wife beaters alone in the coming winter.

Stephen was reading identified papers and works of the geneticist that the professor had sent him. Given his increase in non-blood-related intake, he was slightly hopeful that the virus could pass like a flu. Tony absently scratched at his cashmere sweater, the softest fabric he could find. But it was getting to him too.

“I need some advice doc.” Tony spoke gently across the table.

“Hm?” Stephen glanced his way. His eyes a permanent crimson on Thursdays, a weird Pavlovian response.

Tony suddenly got a little nervous about voicing his thoughts, given the situation was mostly his own doing.

“Say,  _ hypothetically _ , I’m sick of being your blood bank.” He started to mumble. “If I called it quits, where else would you get your fix?”

Stephen pondered. He honestly hoped it wouldn’t be much longer, but when Tony left he had learned his limits. He recalled the basement freezer in the Sanctum. It contained venison blood and meat from Wong’s hunting trips and that had been the source of annoyance. He also did have Christine who did bring him several discarded human parts without question, exactly twice.

“Animals. Maybe the occasional stolen blood bag.”

“No living victims?”

“No.” Stephen replied while putting the book down.

“Won’t that be hard on...your diet?” Tony paused in thought.

“Yes.” The doctor replied, but remembered the first few days of being infected. They were tolerable and if he was starting to force fluids, the prognosis seemed generally positive. “But it’s better than involving anyone else.” Stephen was a little confused about Tony’s train of thought because he was so stuck in research/doctor mode from reading that evening. “Why do you ask?”

Tony crossed his arms and stared at the table.

“Well, my neck really hurts.” The engineer rushed out with the same half-pout of a child having to wear stuffy clothes.

Stephen looked stunned, finally understanding the conversation they were having. He swallowed a lump of rejection he felt in his throat and fought to remain composed. Two months was a long time to live with a colleague, but also the bodily harm. He chided himself for not seeing this coming.

“...I see. It’s fine. I can-”

“Wait, no. I’m not quitting.” Tony’s pulse spiked and Stephen was left reeling from the 360 degrees of Tony’s stream of consciousness. The engineer stood up and looked the doctor in the eyes intensely. “You mean a lot to me, okay doc? And I take care of people who mean a lot to me.”

Stephen felt his own cheeks get warm at the confession. Tony looked away in frustration.

“But you’re just so ridiculously competent that I barely ever get a chance. So if you need my blood?” He slammed a fist on the table in renewed commitment. “It’s  All. Yours. ”

Two compliments from Tony Stark himself. Stephen was on cloud nine and decided not to point it out lest he ruin the moment. The engineer sat back down on his chair when he realized how worked up he had gotten. Embarrassed he looked at the table again and mumbled at the sorcerer.

“Just tell me how I can keep  giving it ...with minimal discomfort.”

Stephen ran his fingers through his whiskers and gave it some thought. He glanced at Tony’s neck and did see how it was a little raw and bruised from sucking too hard. That was, probably awkward. He had the fleeting thought of leaving more bruises elsewhere to make it look consistent with how they appeared to other people, but put that aside. As if his textbook was still present in his mind, he ran through other veins he could get to.

“Well, if your neck is the issue...I could always bite you somewhere else.” 

Tony’s eyebrows waggled again and Stephen quickly cut him off with an explanation.

“For starters, I’d have to draw from a vein, not an artery. The pressure released from an artery is fatal. Hence why I am for your jugular veins.” Stephen had turned on full doctor mode and Tony was pretty entertained. 

He extended his bare wrist and folded his sleeve up to his bicep.

“Similarly, the veins in your elbows are safe. Nurses draw blood there for a reason.”

Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and examined his wrist. Years of working on metal and motors demanded blood flow and the veins there were nice and pronounced there as well. He ran long fingers along the skin in thought.

“I could also try your wrists. Basically any vein close to the surface.” Stephen looked at Tony to check in and see if he was following. The mogul nodded in polite understanding. “But having an aching wrist isn’t very fun either.” Quickly he catalogued several nice sources of blood flow, rattling through them like a multiple choice test.

“So that would leave us with your ankles, the back of your knees, and...uh,” Despite not having fed yet today, Stephen went beet red. “Yourgreatsaphenousvein.”

That had to be the quietest collection of garbled words Tony had ever heard from the normally verbose doctor. He glared at the other man, curious if he was being made fun of.

“Sorry doc. Could you repeat that last one?”

“The great saphenous vein.” Stephen recovered with a textbook candor.

“Ahuh. And where’s that located?” Tony vaguely recalled losing blood from there after a rather specific lab injury.

“I...can’t seem to recall.” The doctor was blatantly lying now and Tony had half a mind to stand in front of a fan and instigate a frenzy.

“Really now.”

“But moving on!” Stephen waved the thought away and continued. “There’s always capillaries but the duration of the bite ruins a lot of the-”

“Stephen.” The sorcerer startled to attention at the sound of his actual name. Tony looked at him knowing and smug, demanding the doctor say it aloud. “Where is it.”

Despite being the one who could take a life, Stephen suddenly realized that he had never been in control of the arrangement with Tony. He had never given thought to why the engineer was the only person who smelled wonderful enough to put him into a frenzy. If anything, Tony should be the last person he feed on. His eyes darted quickly to all of the exits in the room.

“Tony...it’s...It’s dawned on me that, perhaps it would be best for you to call it quits.”

This wouldn’t do, Tony stood up and moved closer, sensing the doctor preparing to flee.

“S-since the beginning of this arrangement, I’ve been asking too much. I can-”

“Hey now.” Stephen audibly squeaked as the engineer’s fingers tilted his chin to face Tony’s gaze. “How’s a great saphenous vein sound for dinner?”

Stephen’s brain flatlined.

Tony ran his thumb to the sorcerer’s mouth and intentionally cut it on an exposed fang. He smeared the trail of his blood along Stephen’s lips and watched the crimson eyes flutter and dilate before the doctor’s tongue darted out to lick up the mess.

“I’ve wanted to take you to dinner for weeks. You can stomach a little wine now, yeah?” 

Stephen nodded pliantly.

“Have dinner with me and you can have dinner afterwards.” Tony’s voice was thick with charm, more convincing than any vampire trance.

“It feels very much like you are telling me, Stark.” At that, the engineer removed his hand and Stephen had to catch himself from falling onto the table. Tony shrugged with a smile.

“Maybe I am.” He replied. “Meet outside at 8pm.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen sat on a bench outside the compound, dodging the last of the setting sun’s rays. He had to admit he kind of missed being out during the day. Opting for a more bookish look, Stephen sported a navy sweater vest and pale blue dress shirt. The color a stark contrast to his noticeably paler skin.

He was left to ponder the current state of affairs. Not just his affliction, but the nature of his relationship with Tony Stark. He ran through how many nature documentaries they had watched together on the couch and recalled times Tony fell asleep in his lap. As Thursdays crept up, Stephen would have dreams of feeding on his benefactor and wake up with a _solid problem_. But Tony flirted with everyone, the sorcerer reasoned with succinct denial. If he sifted through the experiences outside of these past two months, he was sure the evidence would support that. There was how Tony appeared to debrief in person often enough to be ignored by the guarding entities of the Sanctum, he would leave food items in the fridge because he correctly guessed that the doctor was a sorry cook, and their conversation about the fancy wine bar was...dammit.

Had he honestly been so preoccupied that he missed being clubbed over the head with affection? It wouldn’t be the first time. Being a doctor seemed to blur his physical boundaries with people and having to be so close to get at the engineer’s neck made that all the more confusing. Mutual affection would provide a reason for him being so attuned to Tony’s scent, based on his studies. Trying to clarify his feelings toward Tony, Stephen reasoned in a different direction. The idea that when he got better, he would move back to the Sanctum and there wouldn’t be anymore lazy Thursdays on the couch or reasons to be close enough to bruise skin. He got sad at the idea. Ability to rationalize was well and good, but seemed defunct in Tony’s presence.

As if on cue, the front doors of the Avengers tower opened and there stood the man in question. He donned familiar attire, a nice blazer and a band shirt, but had left his readers on. Stephen really enjoyed that look on him. 

“Hey Dumbledore,” Tony smiled while walking up to the doctor. “You look cozy.”

“And you’re looking well-read.” 

“It’s likely low lighting at dusk.” He playfully knocked Stephen’s shoulder. “Not all of us have night vision like you.”

“Shit!” Stephen started to panic. “They’re gonna see!”

“Even if they do, no one cares. It’s New York.” With that, Tony flagged down a cab. He opened the door and waved Stephen inside. “After you.”

For the better part of the cab ride, Stephen did not know how he had gotten so awkward. He was overly conscious of everything, as to not miss messages that had apparently gone over his head. But this made him overly aware of his posture, how weird his own voice sounded, and anxious about the building hunger that was normally sated in the coming hours on Thursdays. It wasn’t until Tony poked him in the chest with a wine list that Stephen realized where they were.

Despite being a lovely replica of a street corner cafe, the restaurant itself was on an outside terrace overlooking the New York City skyline. Quaint fairy lights were strung amongst the walls of shrubs that blended into the flickering lights of the city. On a cloudless night, the moon nearly rivaled the glow of the skyscrapers. Stephen took a deep breath and finally enjoyed his surroundings.

“There he is.” Tony said warmly. “The man who finally decided to fall back to Earth.” 

Stephen took the wine list with a smile.

“You think I’m an alien?”

“Nah, I’ve seen a bunch.” The other man waved the comment away. “You look much better.”

Stephen’s hands shook a little, gripping the wine list too hard. He finally settled on a vintage red that reminded him of his first job out of med school. When all orders were finally placed, both men were left with a few moments together with a bare table between them.

“Is that all you’re going to have Tony?” Stephen remarked at the single slice of blueberry cheesecake the other had ordered.

“I was being mindful, I don’t like eating alone.” He replied, head resting on his hand. “I also meant to ask, do I taste different based on what I’ve had?”

Stephen thanked the Vishanti that no one was in earshot at the question.

“I guess, you’ve been less metallic and more,” He could only think of wine words. “Full bodied?”

Tony looked back with a feigned wound.

“If you’d stop swiping cookies for me after our _sessions_.”

“It’s the best thing for-”

“I was kidding, dear.” The engineer looked the other up and down over his readers. “It’s a different experience for you, something for the books. I just hope it isn’t all bad.”

“You make vampirism sound like...skydiving.”

“Come on,” Tony leaned in on both hands. “Just persuading someone with a look? I mean, not outside your norm. But all that control.” His eyes lit up and he articulated his fingers. “Twilight was a thing for a reason.”

Stephen found himself mimicking the other’s stance as he leaned in on the table. 

“Like anyone could control you, Tony.”

“Fair.” And with that the very not vampire intercepted the sommelier's glass, meant for Stephen. Without missing a beat, he went through all the motions to adequately taste the doctor’s wine. He took a deep breath to get the scent and gave the small sample in the glass a delicate swish. He sipped the small amount of liquid without breaking contact with those crimson eyes, gulping audibly. Stephen had no idea a graceful act could be so lewd and dominating. 

“Ah yes that is lovely, he’ll have it.”

The sorcerer was regretting the sweater vest choice. He took his glass and sipped gently, not wanting to upset his stomach, but desperately needing to loosen up. Tony lit up when his cheesecake was placed in front of him. The blueberry compote looking suspiciously similar to blood in the darker light. He had to be doing this on purpose. 

“There’s not a speck of red on you today. Well except, ya know.” Tony nudged his glasses. “No fabric friend tonight?”

“Well it works hard to cover my dumb ass. It deserves a break sometimes.”

“What do breaks for you look like?”

Stephen saw that the conversation was nothing but mouse traps at the ready. He decided to lay one of his own. Wine glass now settled next to him, he answered honestly.

“I dunno, these Thursday nights with you have been pretty nice.”

Despite intention, all that registered on the mogul was a momentary wash of surprise and raised eyebrows. 

“I’ll have to agree with you there doc. Much to many people’s surprise, I guess I’ve become more of a homebody with time. Maybe we could watch something with more of a plot.” He took a small bite of his cheesecake, the compote settling in the corner of his lips. “Or nothing at all.” His pinky brought the compote to his tongue.

Despite being infected with all aspects of a predator, Stephen felt very much like the hunted. He ground his teeth, brought the wine glass to his mouth, and stared out at the city skyline. The liquid sat at his lips and he glanced back to find Tony smiling gleefully at him.

“Is it good?”

“Pardon?”

“Your vino. We are here for you. I hope it is living up to your expectations.” Tony was fiddling with the crust. 

Stephen glanced back at the glass and smiled.

“It is. It was one of the first gifts I got as a new doctor, when I was a little too brash.” He let some sit on his tongue in thought. “Lets me know that, no matter what happens to me, I am who I am. Strange.”

“That’s sweet. It does take... _something_ to remain as clear as you do.” Tony extended his hand so that it rested lightly on the doctor’s. His thumb absently rubbed over the scars. They wrapped up shortly after that. 

Tony led Stephen, hand in hand, to a picturesque city vista just before the elevator entrance. He looked at the doctor over his readers and gently ran his fingers along Stephen's sharp cheekbones and down under his chin. The engineer leaned close, inviting the other the rest of the way. As the sorcerer aimed to comply, a breeze carried the familiar scent to his nose. This, coupled with the flutter in his stomach, made him retract to stifle a mild panic thinking he would frenzy. It was an expression the engineer had become familiar with. Tony scrunched his nose in annoyance, but followed the quick pace of the sorcerer.

Stephen paced in the elevator creating some distance for himself and Tony. He was displacing energy that was a mix of panic for screwing things up and mitigating a blood frenzy. This was all thwarted when the engineer manifested his Iron Man glove and hacked the elevator to a stop.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Stephen yelled like a stressed animal. 

“If you do not kiss me right now, I swear I will stake you. And not in a fun way!” Tony commanded with clear frustration.

“If I lose control and devour you-”

Tony made a face as he stifled a reactive snarky comment.

“You’ve had control over your craving for some time. You can prove it to yourself right now.”

Stephen stilled. He found Tony’s scent inviting but not overpowering. He found if he was mindful, he didn’t get swept up in the drunk feeling like before.

He leaned in and tentatively kissed the smaller man. Tony tugged down on Stephen’s shirt, sliding their lips together and running his tongue into the other’s. Filled with the rush of success, the engineer pinned the man against the opposite elevator wall. Stephen moaned into their connection and gripped his captor to steady himself. Tony continued his assault, curiously exploring the doctor’s fangs. 

He pulled away and looked at Stephen, keeping the doctor from falling backwards by holding his shirt collar.

“See, now you can stop pacing. That was driving me nuts.” And the elevator resumed function. Tony let Stephen go and slotted his fingers between the doctor’s trembling ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I would be on vacation for the holiday. So here's an early update as a Christmas gift.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony acted as if nothing had happened in the cab ride home, save for the hand that was nestled in the sorcerer’s. It was a gentle gesture that let Stephen know he was being kept for later. The engineer had been right, maintaining control had been exhausting and if the other was willing to keep this vampire in check, he was happy to obey.

Back at the tower, Tony led Stephen past their couch and into his bedroom. The door closed and Tony let loose, pinning the doctor to the nearby wall with a plundering kiss. It was all such a rush to Stephen, the active movement of his benefactor on his lips and the smell of life force under his skin. He gripped the back of Tony’s neck as he was pressed into by the engineer’s solid form. Tony pulled away and the other was left breathless and panting, but Tony showed no signs of unsteadiness. He leaned in close, feeling his captive shiver under his hot breath.

“You’ve been so good. Controlling yourself, _all_ of your urges.”

Tony ran his hand under the shirt and sweater vest, dragging nails downward on Stephen’s back. He tugged him in close so he could press his thigh between the sorcerer’s legs. An uncharacteristic whimper escaped the taller man’s lips as he hardened against the intrusion.

“So it should be acknowledged.” Tony nuzzled and kissed Stephen’s neck while undoing the buttons on his pants. “Can I take care of you?” 

Stephen was letting himself get swept up, not in the scent or the bloodlust, but in Tony. He didn’t want it to stop.

“Please.” He agreed, breathily. Tony tugged Stephen’s face upward by the hair so he could suck a mark onto the neck of the vampire. The irony would make the Stephen laugh if it didn’t feel so good.

“Mmm, it’s only fair.” He tugged Stephen by the collar toward the bed so Tony could sit on the edge. He easily removed his shirt and blazer, readers lost somewhere along the way. In the rare instance the sorcerer was not in his robes, Tony tugged off the clothing on Stephen’s upper half, making him lose balance onto the mattress. Above him, Tony felt the other man pause to look at him. Crimson eyes drinking the view and the engineer puffed a little. Stephen leaned in to Tony’s neck at the familiar spot, making him flinch unconsciously. Instead of the familiar pain, the vampire placed gentle kisses along healing puncture wounds. It was sweet, but Tony turned toward him and intercepted his lips with a kiss. 

“Tonight’s not about that Stephen.” He ran his hands under the sorcerer’s pants and gave his ass a squeeze. Tugging the other man downward, Tony ground himself up into Stephen earning him a low shudder. “Everything I’ve given you I’ve chosen to do.”

With that, Tony removed his own pants and boxers, leaving himself naked. Stephen looked downward and swallowed, slightly dizzy.

“Can I please-” He asked with half lidded eyes. Tony was already sitting up and had Stephen tread backward, finding his knees on the floor. 

“Of course,” Tony cooed. “If it will take care of you.”

Stephen traced his nose along Tony’s inner thigh, the target vein calling to him with a familiar lovely scent. He fended off the feeling of aching hunger and emptiness, choosing to run his tongue along warm skin until he reached the base of Tony’s cock. This earned him a surprised sigh. He closed his lips around the tip and Tony shuddered. Ever mindful of his fangs, Stephen moved experimentally down the shaft. Once a safe pathway was established, he swallowed before trying to bob. Tony looked down, connecting with a crimson gaze through dark eyelashes. He felt himself twitch in Stephen’s mouth at the sight. The sorcerer made quick work of his own pants while continuing at a gentle pace.

Utterly intoxicated by the sounds of Tony’s bliss and the smell of the life force around him, a hollow ache within Stephen demanded attention. The engineer had been right in that the new affliction had made it hard to differentiate between new and old desires. He remembered the first time he had drank the other man’s blood and the _uplifting_ effect it had left him with. 

Suddenly, Tony pulled up on Stephen’s hair, making the vampire look at him. 

“Say what you really want.” The engineer said deeply. 

“Please,” the other replied meekly. “Fill me up every way you can.”

“There’s a dear.” He gave him a quick kiss. “Take care of yourself first.”

When he let go, Stephen moved to the site of Tony’s great saphenous vein and gave it a soft kiss. He bit down, successfully finding his target. The engineer hissed, the pain oddly pleasant in the current context. The blood oozed out slowly, veins having constricted with Tony’s arousal. Stephen had to suck to bring it forth, leaving a dark bruise on the other man’s thigh. It was easily the best meal he’d had, Tony still writhing and alive above him and the heady flavor leaking gently through delicate skin. Stephen lapped gently until he’d had his fill. The wounds didn’t seem to need much tending, valves of the veins doing their job. He rose up to meet Tony, familiar baby blues barely visible in the heat of his arousal.

Tony, accustomed to the rush of blood loss at the hands of the vampire, kissed Stephen curiously. His own blood still stained the other’s lips and the copper taste didn’t seem as off-putting when coating Stephen’s tongue. Connected at the mouth, Tony pushed Stephen gently to lie on the bed. He danced the backs of his fingers along the sorcerer’s abs and ran the flat of his palm along the other’s cock. There was a surprised gasp at the contact that broke their kiss, but Tony chased after, latching on to Stephen’s earlobe. With his sturdy grip, he pumped away at the doctor’s cock. Stephen dragged trembling fingers along his captor’s back. He couldn’t fight the moans escaping him, the sure and steady touch almost too much after only experiencing his own for so long.

“Please, I can’t-” Stephen begged, feeling so close but wanting so much more.

Tony released his grip and gently bit on Stephen’s neck before grabbing lube from the bedside table. He coated his fingers generously and whispered a warning to the sorcerer.

“You’ve gotta relax.” Tony could feel Stephen’s breathing become a conscious effort as he slid one digit inside. The man below him hissed a little but nodded to continue. Tony added a second finger to stretch and maneuver deftly. At the right angle, Stephen cried out sharply and clutched Tony tighter still. The engineer, ever calculating, continued his assault with a smile. It wasn’t long before Stephen was begging. 

“Please Tony,” His eyes were crimson again, hungry for something else. “I need you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With a quick motion, Tony slicked himself up and aligned with Stephen. There was a gentle warning before he pushed inside.

“Stephen you feel amazing.” He paused while the man around him caught their breath. When the sorcerer pushed back, Tony gently found his pace. Stephen demanded so much more, continuing to pushing against the engineer. At such urging, Tony tapped into his stamina to please his lover. Stephen felt wonderfully full and complete, despite the aching from his untouched cock. Tony again made to maneuver, finding the spot he had assaulted with his fingers. The man beneath him cried out wantonly, throwing his head back in pleasure. To his delight, Tony finally saw Stephen fully let go. It was beautiful, voice at full volume with mouth agape with fangs exposed. Cock leaking and muscles drawn taught on a lean frame. He could look at this forever, but his body said otherwise. 

Tony’s own cock threatening it’s release, he again reached to stroke the sorcerer. It wasn’t long before Stephen was undone, coming in sharp spurts between the engineer’s fingers. The sight of Stephen’s bliss pushed Tony to his as he came hard into the other man. 

The haze started to clear and Stephen lay there, stunned. He could feel his eyes revert and his head clear. He turned to look at Tony, who collapsed beside him. The brunette was smiling gently and carding his fingers through the streaks of Stephen’s greys. 

“Hi count.” He said with warmth in his eyes.

“Tony,” Stephen replied, taking the hand in his hair to his lips. “How long?”

“Have I been after you?” He kissed Stephen’s lips gently. “It doesn’t matter, I have you here now, two months of vampiric teasing aside.”

Stephen felt oddly comforted by the statement, the calm tone seeming to halt any harshness he had ready to say to himself. He muttered a quick prestidigitation spell to clean the evidence of their time together. Tony pulled him in close so that the sorcerer could rest against his chest. 

\---

One week later, both men took their seats at the common room table. Tony wanted to participate to maintain Stephen's circadian rhythm, despite it having been maintained without issue. Thursday meant Stephen spent a fair bit of time stifling hungry red glances at the other. Tony started to eat breakfast and the sorcerer gently sipped tea while reading the news on a Stark holoscreen. Both jumped at the echo in their brains.

_If you could come by today, we have a potential cure._

The pair looked at one another. Stephen with hope in his eyes, but Tony seemed a little crestfallen.

“You can’t be serious, Tony.” The infected man put his mug down.

“I’ve been conditioned just as much as you!” Tony replied defensively. “Especially now.” He ran feather-light touches up Stephen’s forearm.

_So can we expect you here?_ The professor asked again.

_Hang on a minute._ Stephen tried to keep the professor at bay, away from other parts of his thoughts.

“Tony, it’s a potential cure. They don’t know if it will be successful.”

“I know... I just thought.” Tony moved his hand to Stephen’s thigh and both minds lit up with memories of their time together from the days past.

_What in the BLOODY HELL, YOU TWO?!_ There was a jolt in their minds, like a phone being disconnected. Tony’s phone rang immediately after. He answered it on the holoscreen that Stephen was using. McCoy answered nervously.

“So the professor just threw the cerebro helmet across the room.” The other voice paused and they could hear a small commotion in the background. Some yelling about 'mind bleach' and the like. “Can we expect you here today? Logan reverted so I have the sample ready for you. You can take it back and implement it whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, I’ll alert you when we are on our way.” Tony crowded the screen and shut it off.

“Tony, come on. You’re being a little selfish.” Stephen folded his arms.

“We can get it today and then you can take it tomorrow?”

The sorcerer was taken aback by pleading brown eyes. He caught his reflection in the powered down tablet for the holoscreen and looked himself over. Dark crimson eyes looked back and he ran his tongue over the elongated canines, both of which he had accustomed to. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to wait one day.

“Fine!” He threw his hands up in the air. “But so help me, we are going to brunch so I can see the sun again and I’m eating huevos rancheros until I can’t anymore.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony kissed Stephen sweetly. “I’ll just drink bloody marys in front of you the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I accidentally do a dom/sub dynamic...whoopsie I guess I'll change the tags.  
> Happy New Year friends and I'll see you all in 2020.


End file.
